moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters: The Movie/Transcript
Note: This page is under construction. Please help contribute to/do not remove this page. Thank you. (Universal logo; fades in with a pair of eyes fading into a hole in the dark; camera pans to the right where there's more eyes; "A Mind Candy Picture" appears, then "Starring Katsuma", "Poppet"; Buster, Shelby and Rocky are seen walking; cuts to a symbol shaped like the egg with a butterfly flying off of it; "Co-starring Zommer"; the trio come across a pole with a skull with horns) Buster: '''Oh? (Shelby and Rocky look kind of scared; he hums as he walks over the bridge; "Furi", "Luvli", "Diavlo"; notices a gap in the bridge; underneath are flying Gurgles) Wild Flappasaurus. (notices half-way) Oh. (jumps over the gap and skips to the end; "Also starring Mr. Snoodle"; Shelby and Rocky become happy; Buster waves at them, they both proceed to follow along; "Buster Bumblechops") Duh, I knew you were worried about that bridge but... huh... goodness me, it was safe as houses. ("Arch villian Dr. Strangeglove"; the bridge collapses; the trio continues walking forward) Moshlingologist coming through! ("Brainless Sidekick Fishlips"; "Special Guest Star Sweet Tooth"; Buster walks up the steps and uncovers a cave) A-ha! (Shelby and Rocky are scared; Rocky says "no".) Heh, oh well. (Buster looks inside a square hole full of bugs; "Extra Special Guest Star Roary Scrawl", he pulls a lever inside and a door opens; he takes a torch and continues to walk; "Extra Special Gooperstar Bobbi Singsong"; he comes across a wall and steps on a tile, causing it to trigger) Oh! (The wall opens and Buster ducks for an ensemble of bats that escape through and out of the cave; Shelby and Rocky hide; Buster runs from them) Oh, my. (He proceeds to rest on a switch, where a door opens) What in the name of Snufferpeeps? (revealing) What? *gasps* Oh! (the egg is revealed; Buster and Rocky talk to each other as Buster comes out) At last I found it! The Great Moshling Egg! (trips on a vine and tumbles down the steps) My leg! Ow! (he tumbles into Rocky and Shelby and sends them rolling into a pile; he catches the egg) Aah! Ohh... (camera pans out of the forest and into the sky; the Moshi monsters logo appears with "THE MOVIE" rising up; camera pans down to a scene of Monstro City; zooms in on to the house; Mr. Snoodle smells the flowers) '''Katsuma: Hey! They picked me! (bumps into Mr. Snoodle) Watch where you're doing, Snoodle. (Mr. Snoodle runs towards Poppet) Poppet, Poppet, Poppet! I've got an important announcement! Gah! Stop that music, will ya? (camera pans to the Tunies sadly stopping playing; Poppet continues planting her seeds) I've got an important announcement! Roary Scrawl is making a documentary, a movie, all about Monstro City! Poppet: 'Yes, Katsuma, and? '''Katsuma: '''And he chose me to be the star! '''Poppet: '''You mean you talked him into it? '''Katsuma: '''Ho-ho, boy! I can't wait to show him my- hwa-hi-ya- Hi-ya hurricane! (spins around and gets foot stuck in the fence) '''Poppet: '''Uh, very impressive, heh, is that all? Because I'm trying to attract ultra-rare Moshlings and they like music with their flowers. 2-3-4! (Tunies continue playing) '''Katsuma: '''Stop! (Tunies sadly stops again) Didn't you hear me? I'm gonna be a gooperstar! (picks out card and practices his karate moves) Hi-ya hurricane! (forms hurricane; Poppet and Mr. Snoodle looks surprised; Katsuma lands) Hey Poppet, did you see my moves? (steps on a rake and splats him with purple gloop with his foot in a bucket; crashes on to the wheelbarrow off-screen with Poppet and Mr. Snoodle surpised) '''Poppet: '(laughs) C'mon, let's go find Roary. 'Katsuma: '(shakes gloop off) Yeah! I've got an appointment with Gooperstar-dom! Hit it, Moshlings! (Tunies happily continue playing; a hand comes out of the bushes and snatches Plinky; scene transitions) '''part will be filled in soon Everyone else: He’s going to hatch the egg? Katsuma: But how? Aren’t you the only one who can hatch an egg this ancient? Buster: Yes. But theoretically, someone could hatch it by applying three special ingredients. Katsuma: Really? Poppet: Uh, let me guess. Microwavable Oobla-Doobla, tears from a Blue Jeepers and the frosted Rainbow Rox. Katsuma: Uh, y… yeah! That’s exactly what I was gonna say! Furi: Uh, but then what? (About to eat the book) Buster: Don’t you see? Once hatched, a Moshling this ancient could be transformed into a monstrously powerful Glump! Katsuma: And? Buster: And then, Strangeglove will use this mega Glump to lead a Glump army to destroy Monstro City! Buster goes out of control on his wheelchair and hits the stack of books. Katsuma: '''So, we can’t give him those artifacts? '''Poppet: But if we don’t, he’ll smash the egg! Roary: 'Hah, this is sensational! '''Buster: '''Some Moshi will have to get those artifacts and rescue the egg! '''Katsuma: '''Not just some Moshi, this Moshi! Me! The whole world is relying on… hi-ya hurricane! ''(Katsuma hits a globe, it bounces off a book) ''Katsuma! ''(The globe hits him and sends him crashing into the stack of books, causing them to fall.) 'Poppet: '''Don’t worry Mr. Bumblechops. We’ll collect the artifacts and use them to lure Strangeglove into our trap! ''(Katsuma appears out of the pile of books) '''Katsuma: '''Trap? What trap? '''Poppet: '''Uh, we’ll think of something. '''Buster: '''Your first stop is the Gombala Gombala Jungle. ''Zommer'': ''(Zommer grabs and places Blinki near his eye socket.) ''How are we gonna get there by midnight? By the time we get there, we’ll have forgotten- woah! ''(Blinki shakes Zommer off and he falls) ''Ooh! I forgot. '''Buster: Don’t worry! part will be filled in soon (Poppet, Mr. Snoodle and Katsuma appear near the mountain) Katsuma: Are you okay? Poppet: Uh… I think so. Katsuma: Ugh. Remind me to kerfuffle first class next time. (Mr. Snoodle jumps off of Katsuma’s head and runs off) Poppet: Hey! Where’s Furi? (scene cuts to the rest of the monsters trapped inside the ship; Furi appears in a locked cell next to them) Furi: Uh, got anything to eat? (scene cuts back to the mountains) Poppet: He must have kerfuffled somewhere else! (Katsuma thinks) Katsuma: Hey! Where’s Blinki? Poppet: Oh no, not Blinki too. Katsuma: (worried) We can’t make an award-winning action adventure … that will be nominated in six categories including … without Blinki! Poppet: *gasps* Wait! Snoodle’s picked up a scent! (Mr. Snoodle uncovers Blinki buried in the snow) Katsuma: *gasps* He’s found him! (Blinki is broken) C’mon, Blinki, you can make it. You’re the only Moshi-cam we’ve got. (a spring pops out of Blinki) ''Great. Now how are we gonna film me saving the day? '''Poppet:' It’s not about you. It’s about rescuing the great Moshling egg. C’mon, we’ve got a frosted rainbow Rox to find. And fast, there’s a storm coming! (wind starts blowing) Katsuma: You’re right. Hi-ya hurricane. (Poppet puts Blinki inside a bag and both start walking; scene shows both on their way to the mountains; fades white back to the rest) Diavlo: I tell ya, Bumblechops was right! Something big is going down, I mean humungous! We’re talking END OF THE WORLD STUFF HERE! Luvli: It did sound rather ghastly. Furi: Yeah. Let’s just hope Katsuma can grab that egg. Mmm, egg. (cuts to the Scare Force One flying) Fried, boiled, scrambled, poached… (fades white back to Katsuma and Poppet as they struggle to walk among the blizzard) Katsuma: This is crazy! We’ll never find a frosted rainbow in this blizzard! Poppet: Uh, come on Snoodle. (Mr. Snoodle starts turning blue) How about some snuffling? *gasps* Oh no! Snoodle’s a floodle! He can’t handle this cold! Katsuma: *shivers* He’s not the only one! (spots something) Look! A cave! Let’s go there, ‘til the storm passes! (walks there as he continues to struggle against the cold) Poppet: But what about Monstro City? Katsuma: What about it? In case you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a blizzard! Poppet: Katsuma! Don’t, shout! Katsuma: Why, you think I’m gonna trigger an AVALANCHE? (snow starts pouring down from the top of the mountain; Katsuma takes Poppet quickly inside the cave; the snow completely blocking the exit, all three are in the cave while Katsuma tries to light a fire) Katsuma: You okay? Poppet: No. If... if we don't get out of here soon, Mr. Snoodle's not going to make it. Katsuma: 'And Blinki? '''Poppet: '''Oh, he needs defrosting fast! ''(fire starts, but Mr. Snoodle sneezes it out) '''Katsuma: '''I'm sorry. I guess it's kinda my fault. '''Poppet: '''It's all your fault. '''Katsuma: ''(starts crying) I never thought it would be like this. '''Poppet: '''Come on, Katsuma, there's always hope. '''Katsuma: '''Uh, not this time, I've ruined everything. '''Poppet: '''Hey! When did your get up and go, get up and leave? I didn't have you down as a pessimist. '''Katsuma: '''I'm not. I just think awful things are going to happen. ''(continues sobbing) The "We Can Do It" song is sung. Poppet:'' ''We did it! Katsuma: 'Yeah! '''Poppet: '''All three artifacts! ''(Dr. Strangeglove appears on the TV again) 'Dr. Strangeglove: '''Is that your final artifact? Are you sure? ''(Katsuma looks angry) ''I- ''(Poppet closes the TV) 'Poppet: '''Yeah, we know. Tick-tock, tick-tock, come on, let's get out of here. (scene pans to the summit of the mountain) '''Katsuma: '''So we grab the egg, and get out, right? '''Poppet: '''And if we get stuck, I've got the seeds. '''Katsuma: '''Let's do this. ''(they both go up the steps and into the house; Katsuma gulps) ''Hello? Hello? ''(scene pans at the top where Glumps are hiding) Show yourself, Strangeglove. We've got your precious artifacts. Can you believe it? We go through all this, and he doesn't even... '''Dr. Strangeglove: ...show up! (laughs) I might be the most mendatious villian Monstro City has even seen, but I'm never late! (appears with the egg and Fishlips) 'Poppet: '''Dr. Strangeglove I presume! '''Katsuma: '''You look much taller on TV. '''Dr. Strangeglove: '''Hehe, you think so, yes, I get a lot of that for this... eh... enough of this assanine bantor! I assume you have my artifacts. I hate to be forced to pulvarize such as precious tooky-eggy. '''Katsuma: '''Quit twisting our gooberries, we've got them! ''(shows the artifacts) 'Dr. Strangeglove: '''Oh, Fishlips, confirm their authenticity! ''(Fishlips uses a machine to scan their authenticity) '''Fishlips: '''All hunky-dory here, boss! Category:Transcripts